1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushes of the type dispensing fluids amidst the bristles. More particularly, the novel brush has a panel which can be moved to reveal a channel leading to the bristles, so that the channel can be cleaned. While an important application of the invention is dispensing of toothpaste from a toothbrush, any brush which is customarily employed with a fluid may be improved by the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many tasks performed with brushes require that the brush utilize a fluid which is dispensed in controlled quantities. An example is a toothbrush which dispenses toothpaste at the bristles, the toothpaste being delivered under pressure through the handle. This concept is well known, being exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,783, issued to Arnulfo Mendoza on Jan. 6, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,190, issued to Charles H. House on Nov. 24, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,145, issued to David W. Hamel on Sep. 1, 1936, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,728, issued to Youti Kuo on Nov. 5, 1991.
In each case, the subject brush has a passage formed in the handle or stem leading to the brush. Dentifrice paste is forced through the passage and is discharged at the bristles of the brush. The device of House illustrates threaded connection of a toothpaste tube to a brush. The devices of Mendoza and Kuo feature removable bristle bases. By contrast with these prior art brushes, the present invention has a plurality of dispensing holes formed in the head of the brush, for avoiding concentration of ejected paste at one point. Also, the present invention includes a removable panel which simultaneously exposes all dispensing holes, as well as greatly reducing concealed length of the passage.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.